User talk:The Inceptionist
A link is red when there is no article to link to. You may be interested in the fact that I entered the Legend of Zizox MOC Contest. I also gave you a little advice on Submit here's talk. Fear my Power!!! You like The Leviathos Chronicles? Thanks! I'm the co-author, and I've written some of the latest chapters. You should compliment Biogecko. Do you like Nightwatcher? (Jeez, I sound like a hyperactive little kid.) And if you want to know more about TLC, check out the stories in our continuity. TLC is the second sequel to Leviathos' Story, and some of the newer chapters serve as an extended prologue to The Darkness Returns. Fear my Power!!! One more thing... To write something and make the ling go somewhere else, write Text you want to write. For example, I could do me, and it would come out as "me." I'm just saying this 'cuz I think articles like "Here" have rather odd titles. Fear my Power!!! Can I join the Order of Infinity Title says it all Okay I made the page as colorful as possible and also thank you for the compliment on the leviathos Chronicles. if you want me to change the club page just tell me. also the MOC I would like to have featured is Leviathos and finally I don't know if you picked one but could I be the vice leader for your club May I join the Order of Infinity? And should I create an invite template for the club? Fear my Power!!! Yes Yes I still want it thank you also can I add the Leviathos chronicles and leviathos to the NEws MOCs and stories section I fixed your page I fixed it the problem is if you start a line with a space it messes it up *just like this right here TCOGM No requirements. If you want, you can contribute to our storyline or help with our Articles for Improvement, but it isn't mandatory. If you would like to join, contact ToaFairon or myself. ToaFairon isn't on very often, so I would recommend myself. Fear my Power!!! nope no there are no requirments but you should tell the sclicer or toa farion always I'm allways up for recruiting always I'm allways up for recruiting sure! I'll join your group. :D --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] 22:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Congradulations remember how you asked to join. well we had a recruiting contest and no recruited any one but sense you technically recruited yourself you are now a recruiter so you can recruit any one you want to the order of the makutaverse Sure Sure i'll join ur club!! OOF (Acronym) Sure! I'll join and you can use the pic! I have very bad news. See for yourself. Fear my Power!!! Uh... the link works fine with me. Maybe you have a slower computer than I do. Fear my Power!!! BTW, we need a club leader. Fear my Power!!! Let's just see who's interested first. I am personally fine with The Announcement, but I would still like to help. Fear my Power!!! Sig Okay, what do you want it to look like? just tell me the colours and text. ALL DONE All done. Anyway, Just type in and itll show up like this: Sure You may join the BBSP Redirect its simple you just put #redirect What ever page you want yes yes I want him featured but if it takes place before teridax takes over than it can be canon if it takes place after than non-canon Your 1st mission As the newest member of my club, you have an assignment. You since you are recruiter for the Order of the Makutaverse, you are going to be our recruiter as well. If you can find more members, I would appreciate that. alliance as your supirrier in the better bionicle story program, i order you to form a alliance with yuour order of infinity, of course they will be honourary members, and we will become your honourary members. from, Creator613, 3rd in command. Re: Order of the Makutaverse Sure, i'll join. --Chicken Bond 22:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Order Of Infinity Is it cool with you if I join?- User:Scorpion665 Thanks ToaInfinity. Makutaverse Sure! I'll join! vote will you please vote for me to be leader for the Bionicle protection program Hey, did you make an alliance with your group for us? voting scroll down to the bottom of the page and there is a section for votes then edit the page and type your user name and in parentheses write votes for Biogcko Plom5-1-00 Yeah, I would like to join. And thanks for the comment about my series. Re:Background I did my user page by putting this: below all my stuff. Templates Simply put, this is what you do: If the article is named Template:REX then whenever you type It will show up on the page as what Template:REX page looks like. If you need something else just ask! Do you want "Legend of Zizox" deleted? I'm an admin now, and I am currently deleting empty and spam-filled pages. If I remember correctly, you removed all the content from LoZ; were you planning on restarting or did you cancel it? Fear my Power!!! yes I would be horoured to judge your contest The latest Order request Can I join the Order? --Matoro Motion Pictures 00:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Order Of Infinity? Can I join? And, thanks for the welcome. Forgot my sig ToaKayos 21:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Regarding yer sig: Okay, first off, get to the template article. Then get to edit mode. On the edit screen there will be a part that says were to link, (hold on, i'll just make a tutorial pic) I got your message. I might join the wiki soon. (No guarantees; I'm perfectly happy here on CBW.) And would you like for me to create a main page for your club such as this? CHEERS Hello I know I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition It's okay, I'm the one being the jerk. My apologies! That's fine! Why not I`ll join. Bio-boy 02:58, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Go to Better Bionicle Story Program. Join please --Bara Magna 01:05, December 19, 2009 (UTC) May i join your order of infinity? Coverart Contest Do you want to help/join in on my Bionicle Game Coverart Contest. --Bioleader 20:27, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Club Do you want to join my club? It is called The Order Of Honor.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Coverart Contest The idea is to make an entirely different game --Bioleader 08:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Order Alright. I'll add you. I'll give you your membership template when I make one.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] YT Yes, I am JampotAnimations. I'm glad you like my stuff! I use Serif MoviePlus X3, which my head of IT at school gave me for free (since Movie Maker crashed and won't work). It's a very good program, which can add multiple audio and video layers. Very good. Any tips? A few, I have. 1) Film outside, if you can. Not many people do, and it's a great enviornment to work in. My grandparents own an entire forest, and I spent 45 minutes scouring it for the right location to do Kreix's Task. Whilst The Hydros Chronicles and The Brutal Mission are all ver good, the sets (or lack thereof) are a bit disappointing. 2) Get two tripods - one normal, giant tripod, and a small guerilla-pod. I use both of mine a lot when I'm doing any filming. It really means that you can get any angle you want. 3) If something looks bad, film it again. Take as many pictures as you like, unless you get up to 35 fps, which is very hard to edit in Movie Maker or MoviePlus, which go up to 12-20 fps. I hope that this helps, as it is always great to see someone new starting stop-motion! If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask. Also, have you seen G.I.Joe: The Rise of Cobra? I saw it last night, and I would say this - If you need inspiration for a fight/action sequence, watch it. saw you have been using an image I brought to the wiki and even though it is a picture I took the bionicle movieyou could have asked before using it for your island becuase it is sort of coppying me no I just wanted you to ask first you do not have to delte it WHAT DID YOU DO DO MASK OF INFINITY? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] rfd Running from death probabvly will have a sequel but not any time soon!! I mean its not finished yet! =) But i'm very happy you like my story!!! well I think that also if you want to make a spoiler tag you type in Don't worry Don't worry, you don't have to apologize. The only thing that you need to do is put the template in the messages that are spam and don't triple post again. I don't want to be confronted with anyone here. Bye and have a happy new year! Yay! :D =D You can put it anywhere you like, preferably at the top of the page though. Title Anytime- Scorpion665 Forums Please join My BIONICLE Forums.[[User:Andrew1219|''N]].[[User talk:Andrew1219|Tropy]] Spoiler image Those mocs are awesome! At first i thought it was by ids5621, because the one dude looks like Kero. Have you read my message? Because you seem to have ignored it.[[User:Andrew1219|N'']].[[User talk:Andrew1219|''Tropy]] Order of Infinity Sorry to be late, my computer acted weird, but sure! I will join! P.S. can you join The Creators of Gigas Magna? Re:Order of the Makutaverse R...R...Really, you want me to join. I'm honored, of course I will! Thanks! 'BioCryptid ''' 01:01, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Can I join Can I join your club Teridaxtheultimate 16:20, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Teridaxtheultimate 12:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry To Bother I'm not new to this wiki but I would like to know how to start my own club. Thank You Teridaxtheultimate 13:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC) WOW :) Thanks. Actually, if you don't mind, I would like it to be set up just like yours. I will give you the picture shortly The Club will be named the Order of the Alternate Teridax For the text: Welcome to the order of the Alternate Teridax, an order dedicated to destroying all Vandals. If you join, I, Teridaxtheultimate may ask you to write a chapter in various epics I will create (That is if you want to write a chapter). I will also have MOC contests every so often to fannonize your MOCs in my story. If you want to join just ask me. Once again thank you for making this page for me. If you want I would like to make you my vice leader:) One more thing. How do you make a banner that says I am a member of this cub or I am a leader of this club. Thank you very much :) Teridaxtheultimate 16:58, April 1, 2010 (UTC) No. I need round 10 people to enter before its over.-Creator613 Either way. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] i'm new so i am just making a character now, but i've made a legendary element (Dark Matter) which will be the element of my character. so can i join The Order Of Infinity please. - Twilight-toa333 OoI Can I join The Order of Infinity? TIL Hello,ToaInfinity,you are invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAL SHAME! OK,I will put your name on the list and give you the official badge! can i ask you a question? how do you make a story? that last one was from me, sorry for leaving out the name - twilight-toa333 story ToaInfinty please can you tell me how to make stoties, i am in serious need of help as i wish to expand my only character Nestra. thanks i'm glad you like him, please tell me how to make a story for him thanks-twilight - toa333 The Eternal War Contest Enter here! to join the Battle of Eternity! CAN I JOIN THE ORDER OF INFINITY Yor Club..? May I join? And you can join my club if you want. He's the invite. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Today is the last day of entering, so ENTER NOW!!!! Varkanax39 Sure Sure, I think I could be able to use him in my storyline, I'll put him somewhere, now could you please look at all my MOC Blogs. These contain my new MOCs, including Acritus, my ONLY Glatorian MOC. P.S. Which of my stories do you want him to appear in? It can be: Fairon's Blog, Inferno, Infection, for you to decide. Toa Fairon Alliance Oh yeah, I'd like that. Thanks for asking! Whoa! Those new MoCs are SO COOL! Again, I obviously ask if ToaFairon can use them, because as I said before... well, you know what I said. But thanks for making great MoCs! [[User:Teammcb|'''Check Me Out Here!]] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 15:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Catagory To answer your question about the Catgory,when I added The Jareroden Saga for Featured Story,for some reason,it added your User Catagory. Done. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] TCOX Hello, ToaInfinity. I have decided to invite you to join the The Creators of Xaterex. Please accept on my talk, or face the wrath of Skorpix!!!!! [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']]